Celestial Weapons (Grid Series)
The Celestials Weapons are incredibly powerful weapons in The Grid Series that were guarded and used by Divine Celestials, only four beings had the ability to make these weapons: The Creator, Orphan, Yahweh and Samael. History List of Known Weapons: Divine Swords The Divine Swords were unique Primordial Celestial Weapons that took the form of a sword, there were Seven notable swords, although there were believed to be considerably more. The power of these Blades made even Celestials quiver, Archangels even fled before their wrath and their combined power with their chose wielder, these blades could easily reap souls or absorb even the strongest of energies. The Noted Swords are: *'The Sword of Light' - Sword Name: Jehovah - The Sword of Light, also known as the Sword of God or the Blade of the Holy Spirit and finally known as the Blade of Heaven and the Angelic, was the most powerful Sword out of the collection and wielded by either the Creator or his selected warrior. Its power faded when Luther, its recent wielder, planned to turn against Orphan but before it faded from his grasp completely Luther managed to use the Ritual of Infernal Conversion to reverse its alliance from angelic power to demonic however it instead was mixed with the Manifestation Spell which led to the creation of the Sword of Darkness from its shadow as its manifested Rival. *'The Sword of Order' - Sword Name: Exthan - The Sword of Order, also known as the Sword of Orphan or the Sword of Nothingness and finally known as the Sword of Existence and the Natural Order, was the well known powerful Primordial weapon that is wielded by Orphan and came into existence at the same time as him. *'The Sword of Vitae' - Sword Name: Verentus - The Sword of Yahweh that appeared into existence at the time of his creation, also known as he "Sword of Life" or the "Sword of Creation" or simply the "Sword of Yahweh, Yahweh borrowed the blade to Zodiark to be used with the Void Knight during the Galactic Pirates Chapter: Return of the Celestial King. It is assumed, that after Orphan awakens, the sword is returned to Yahweh. *'The Sword of Mortis' - Sword Name: Deratail - *The Sword of Darkness *The Sword of Fire Sentinels Sentinels are the form taken by the Guardians of Eden and are giant Armours with the power of the strongest Celestials, they could be summoned, controlled and fused with through the power of a Number of Celestial Weapons. The Sentinels could easily traverse the Sentinels to Zord Size, despite the fact they start-out as nothing but giants, to humans. The notable Celestial weapons that the Sentinels are sealed on are: *'The Extant Knight' - The Staff of the Sun - Original Name: Unknown. The Most powerful of the Sentinels that is rarely ever seen, its power is so great that it is considered a match for all the other Sentinels Combined, ironically it is physically a lot like their weakest Knight: the Void Knight. It has the ability to teleport across the battlefield in a flash of light, even to create a explosion of Dark energy, it has rarely seen battle and so information on it is rare. Incantation: None. *'The Sun King' - Mask of the Creator - Original Name: Adolmaea. The Most powerful Sentinel beside the Extant Knight and like its older brother, is twice the size of its younger siblings, described as the Leader of the Sentinels on the Battlefield and the most powerful when the Extant Knight is away. It wields a double blade, can create a golden shield which he floats into defending himself and can levitate himself. Incantation: "Oh Adolmaea, shining sovereign, supreme light of the ancient skies, grant me your power. Vitae!". *'The Death Knight' - The Sword of the Destroyer - Original Name: Dinivas. The Black Knight of Eden himself and was wielded by Samael prior to his "death", it was given to Luther after the fall by Orphan, it is dubbed "Ebonwings" as a nickname because of the ebony wings it grows and it wields a rapier-like blade. Incantation: "Oh Dinivas, deliverer of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows, grant me your power. Vitae!". *'The Angelic Princess' - The Arrow of Heaven - Original Name: Luthia. The only Long-Range member of the Sentinels, she can fly on her own and her bow is strong enough to decimate miles of terrain and destroy the large enemy at the end of it. Incantation: "Oh Luthia, argent goddess and beacon in the ancient night, grant me your power... Vitae!". *'The Dragoon Knight' - The Belt of the Drake - Original Name: Larvayne. Larvayne or the Vermilion Drake, is a lot similar to the Angelic Princess as it wields a different weapon (a Trident Lance) to its brothers and has wings capable of flight, it is usually summoned by the Monster King and Serpent Celestial: Leviathan. Its strongest attack would be the Heavenly Siege where it throws its Lance into the air and countless energy Lances fall striking the enemies and surrounding before the original lance falls back into the Sentinel's hand, its notable Mid-Range and last ditch attack would be the Celestial Throw where it fills its lance with Celestial energy until it glows white and throws it at the enemy, depending on how weak the Sentinel is by the usage of these abilities they may be considered the last abilities in the battle. Incantation: "Oh Larvayne, vermilion drake, leveller of ancient lands, grant me your power. Vitae!". *'The Void Knight' - The Gauntlet of the Void - Original Name: Wizel. Described as the most Basic of Sentinels and the only one (beside the Sun King) to wield a shield, like any Sentinel it can survive a drop from massive heights however unlike the other Sentinels it cannot fly, it is ironically similar to the Extant Knight. Incantation: "Oh Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword, grant me your power. Vitae!". White knight chronicles conceptart AzDB7.jpg|The Void Knight White knight chronicles conceptart WZedP.jpg|The Death Knight wkc2-dinivas-black-knight.jpg|The Death Knight with Wings extended white_knight_chronicles_conceptart_VsjxE.jpg|The Dragoon Knight white_knight_chronicles_conceptart_LsCGd.jpg|The Sun King white_knight_chronicles_2_conceptart_hcVV1.jpg|The Sun King - levitation mode white_knight_chronicles_2_conceptart_srYUf.jpg|The Angelic Princess The Staff of the Sun Also known as the "Staff of God" or the "Staff of Moses", is a powerful Celestial Weapon crafted as the "Staff of Leadership" by The Creator and Orphan which it was wielded by Orphan during the meeting of the Ruling Council or Conclave except on the off chance that the Creator instead appeared at the Meeting, in the hands of the Creator or Orphan its powers were described as infinite and it acted as both a conduit and a booster for their own powers. It was always stored in Orphan's Grace when unused therefore there was no need for Orphan to steal the weapon as he did with the others, Orphan even allowed Moses to supposedly wield it, if briefly. Its easily accessed powers allows a human or Celestial to generate and inflict any one of the Ten Egyptian plagues, its power can easily harm humans and damage Celestials inside vessels, when being wielded by Divine Celestials it can increase their powers by channelling it at a high level of control - notable enhances indirect powers like Telekinesis, Holy White Light, Weather Control, Teleportation and other mental based powers. If the weapon is not wielded by Orphan but is instead taken from him, he has been proven of stopping its power dead in its tracks and even "pulling the plug" on its power, this is because the Weapon's power is tied directly to Orphan's Grace because it only recognises Orphan and The Creator as its true Masters. Also, it is revealed that The Orphan's gear was shaped off the Staff's head, making the reason Satanail takes that form because of the weapon being his inspiration. The Staff could be used to summon and either become or control the Extant Knight, the Staff is the oldest sibling of three Celestial Weapons that can only belong to the Grace of one Celestial unless it is "borrowed out" temporarily. The Mask of the Creator The Mask of the Creator was a powerful Celestial Weapon that when worn allowed the user to predict the moves of enemies as well as to enhance the Telekinetic Abilities of the user, it also strengthened the abilities of Light and Fire, it and its sibling weapons can only belong to the Grace of its user although it can be "borrowed" out to other individuals. If the Sentinel Seal were removed on this Relic the Divine Celestial would take the form of the Sun King. The Sword of the Destroyer The Sword of the Destroyer was a Celestial Weapon originally wielded by Samael that has the capability of summoning and controlling armies of a billion Daimon with ease, it was one of the only weapons outside of the Divine Swords that could kill a Reaper with ease and if it were to channel enough spiritual energy through it it could create a blast equivalent to a nuclear bomb, it gave Humans a number of Abilities based of Daimon abilities similar to those awakened within Zodiark by Beelzebub. It has the capability of summoning and controlling the Death Knight, it is currently in the hands of Luther whom summons or uses it to fight the Rangers Zords with dazzling successes. The Arrow of Heaven The Arrow of Heaven was revealed to be a mysterious Bow that created an energy arrow out of excess energy including Spiritual or Celestial Energies, the arrow was so powerful that no shield except the Shield of Assiah could defend against it, with enough power the arrow could cause an entire battleship to explode and destroy the Vessel of Celestials however the injuries on some of the oldest Divine Celestials' Vessels heal rather quickly. It and its sibling weapons can only belong to the Grace of its user although it can be "borrowed" out to other individuals, it could be used to summon and use/control the Angelic Princess. The Belt of the Drake The Belt of the Drake was worn by Leviathan and was revealed to be capable of summoning and controlling Dragons from beyond the Veil, like the Gauntlet of the Void it also increased the "Super powers" of the user: e.g. Super Strength and Super Speed, it also allowed them to take higher levels of damage and be able to heal from practically anything. Its final ability is the ability to "read" the hearts and intentions of other people, it and its sibling weapons can only belong to the Grace of its user although it can be "borrowed" out to other individuals. When its Sentinel Seal is broken, the user can summon and use/control a Sentinel, The Dragoon Knight. The Gauntlet of the Void A Gauntlet of similar power to the Belt of the Drake, the Gauntlet strengthens the "Super powers" of the User, it also allows the user to become an expert in the sword fighting arts. It and its sibling weapons can only belong to the Grace of its user although it can be "borrowed" out to other individuals, when its Sentinel Seal is broken the User can summon and use/control a Sentinel, The Void Knight. Mace of the Void The Mace of the Void is a powerful and deadly weapon created by Orphan during the Early Years of Existence; similar to his sword and the Staff of the Sun, it is a weapon that draws energy from everything that has lived, died or even existed. The Mace upon impacting does fifty times the destructive damage of any physical attack in existence, causing a blast of telekinetic energy equivalent to a Nuclear blast, in the hands of its creator it is said to be infinity more powerful. The Celestial Keys The Celestial Keys are the Keys said to have been wielded by Archangel Michael or his Grid Series counterpart: Divine Celestial Mikhail, alone each Key can allow access to their User into their specified targets, together with a "load crap of power" they can allow their Users to open a massive portal into Paradise. The notable Keys and what they do include: The Shield of Assiah Little is known about the Shield of Assiah other than the fact that it is used in the Powerplant of the Chaos Shadow Zord and its divine power is used to create that Zord's Mirror Shields, the shield is said to be able to absorb or reflect any damage direct at the user and it is said to be impenetrable. Luther's Cage Known also as the "Celestial Cage", was an indestructible Magical Cage with its Assiah Entrance located at Zordon's Original Power Chamber, after the 4/4/2012 there would be a perfect alignment between the entrance of Luther's Cage and the planet Venus which was also known as the "Morningstar" for many years to come. A number of seals, much like locks had to be broken for Luther to be able to rise especially Seal No. 1 and No. 66. Despite the fact that there are 600 possible Seals, only 66 need to be broken, the known Seals (as decrypted through the ancient texts) are: *'No 01. Shedding Blood in Hell' - And it is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell. As he breaks, so shall it break. Conditions for breaking this Seal, which has to be the first in a line of 66, is the shedding of blood in the Underworld by the hands of a good man and is considered the most easiest to break. *'No 65. Death of Death 2' - And it is written, when the servants of Death are killed not once but twice, so too will this Seal die. Conditions for breaking this Seal include the death of two Reapers, creations and Servants of Samael the Divine Celestial of Death, this seal had to be made of Venus before the releasing of Luther with the opening of the Cage. *'No 66. The Final Seal' - And it is written, that the first female Daimon will be the last seal. Conditions for breaking this Seal, which has to be the last in a line of 66, is the death of Lilith's Original Body - as it is the first female Daimon-Celestial. It must be unsealed after the Fourth day of the Fourth Month of the Two Thousand and Twelfth Year after the death of Christ. Once all seals are broken and the Cage opened on Earth, Luther's soul would burst out of the Cage as a Beam of Light and would combine with the Planet Venus' Core that had to be enhanced by the negation of Death in-order to contain the soul of Luther: It is written, so the Morningstar would glows bright in the Heavens above, brighter than all other stars. Luther's True Vessel (aka the Dark Knight), would then be brought to Venus where it would be thrown into the planet, where Luther would force them to say yes to his willing Celestial Possession. The Divine Stones These were five powerful tools that absorb excess Celestial Energy and condense it into its stone shape, there were capable of destroying armies of Celestials or Daimons and even taking out the Dark Lords in a single blast, the named Crystals were: *'The Goddess Cocoon' - The Progenitor Divine Stone which all others were chipped off and is located at the centre of Paradise's Garden of Eden at the top of the Creator's Tower: Etemenanki, it was formed from the five corpses and Spirit-stripped souls of the Creator's half-sisters: five powerful female Pagan Gods, the Souls were placed together and were so powerful that they crystallized the corpses around them into its current form. It had practically infinite power, it was the one object that Orphan could not steal, it would be something that the Creator's sons would inherit along with his private chambers (even his personal lab) in the tower after his death. **'The Dawn Shard' - The Dawn Shard is a piece of crystal taken from the Goddess Cocoon, it could collect wasted Celestial and converge it into a powerful outward burst of energy when commanded, Magic and blasts of energy like the "Holy White Light" could also be absorbed. After use, it takes time to recharge. It was hidden beneath the Machine Empire City on the Southern Hemisphere of the Moon, it was taken by Zodiark and when Luther was about to kill Connor, he "paled and fled" in the sight of Zodiark holding the glowing Crystal. **'The Midlight Shard' - The Dawn Shard is a piece of crystal taken from the Goddess Cocoon, it could collect wasted Celestial and converge it into a powerful outward burst of energy when commanded, Magic and blasts of energy like the "Holy White Light" could also be absorbed. After use, it takes time to recharge. During the time skip, Zodiark sent Connor to find it and bring it back to Eden. **'The Cosmic Shard' - The Dawn Shard is a piece of crystal taken from the Goddess Cocoon, it could collect wasted Celestial and converge it into a powerful outward burst of energy when commanded, Magic and blasts of energy like the "Holy White Light" could also be absorbed. After use, it takes time to recharge. It was found at Eden, it was the only shard that Zodiark couldn't find, Orphan however knew where it was and went to claim it shortly after gaining Zodiark's body. **'The Dusk Shard' - The Dawn Shard is a piece of crystal taken from the Goddess Cocoon, it could collect wasted Celestial and converge it into a powerful outward burst of energy when commanded, Magic and blasts of energy like the "Holy White Light" could also be absorbed. After use, it takes time to recharge. During the time skip, Zodiark sent Connor to find it and bring it back to Eden. The Crystals also had the capability of rendering Free Will of countless people under the wielder's control and creating illusions like Doppelgängers, the wielders of these crystals could make or break Empires with ease, they eventually all come under the rule of Zodiark and later Orphan. Flames of Perdition The Flames of Perdition became one of the most powerful weapons in Angelic History and was created by both Samael and Mikhail, although the weapon is considered basic in design making it unusable by anyone but its main user, its main user became Mikhail. The Flames of Perdition are capable of burning through the True Vessels of even the Sons of God, however only two of the aforementioned sons are harmed by this and only one of the sons has no defence knowledge against it: Yahweh, Samael helped create it and therefore knows how to deflect and dismiss its attack. The only three people with known Immunity is the Creator, Orphan and Satanail, Satanail's Immunity only came to be when he was in the form of The Orphan. It seems that Orphan is immune to the effects, like the Creator, to all (or near all) the Celestial Weapons as Satanail brags through The Orphan. Trivia Category:Weapons